Christmas Love
by hamtaro123312
Summary: WinnerxMaki, KentaxKarin What happens when you go on a shopping spree with 4 people? Why does Karin and Maki ditch the boys? Why on earth is this story not done yet? Read on to find out. R&R, hamtaro123312
1. Double Date

Christmas Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin, and if I did, I wouldn't be here, and I'd be in a sea of candy. I'll own it when chickens attack penguins. I do not own Twizzlers. I do not own Furuba.

It was another chilly day in December. In fact, it was 2 more days until Christmas. Kenta had been out in the cold, advertising Julian's cakes. The owner popped out of the door, and exclaimed, "My, Kenta-kun! You're helping out the restaurant alot! I'll give you a raise!" Kenta smiled at the thought of it, because that'll help out his mom alot. "Usui-kun! Usui-kun!" Could be heard from Karin's sweet voice down the street. "Hi Usui-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies after your shift, I was done with mines this morning." Says a curious Karin, who was playing with her fingers and blushing furiously. "Sure, Maaka-san, I'll come. Five more minutes of selling cakes and I'll be done with my shift completely for the week." Kenta replies. "Hooray! I'll see you at the Natasakihiro Theater in twenty minutes, on me!" Squeals Karin.

"KARIN!" Yells Winner-kun. "Oh, hello Winner-kun, I was just about to go to the movies with Kenta-san." Says Karin, turning around to face Winner-kun. "Winner-kun! C'mon, we're supposed to be making our way to the theater!" Maki says, a vien popping because Winner had left her."Maki-chan! How have you been? Let's go to the movie together, it can be like a double-date!" Karin says happily. "Oy! Maaka-san! Let's go, I got off two minutes early!" Pants a tired Kenta. "Oh Usui-kun! Let's go to Maki-chan and Winner-kun!" Gushes Karin. "WOO! TWIZZLERS! WOOOO OHH YEAH!" Winner-kun says happily. "..." Was the obvious response of the three. "O..kay..let's go then!" Maki told everyone.

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of..twizzlers!" Dances and sings a hyperly active Winner-kun. "Umm...is he on crack today, Maki-kun?""Did you give him some alcohol?" Came the questions of the couple who weren't crazy at the same time. "NO WAY MAN! WE DON'T USE CRACK, WE USE PIXIE-STICKS!" Screams a flustered Maki. "Where would I get crack and alcohol anyway?" "Well," Continues Kenta, "You might've gotten it from your room, where you have a hidden stash of food, tampons, soda, and condo--" "No I don't!" Cuts off Maki. "Are you a stalker?" Karin says waringly. (h123:She knows the actions of a stalkers )

The four soon arrive at the theater, ready to watch a movie. Problem was, they didn't know _which_ movie. "A Walk to Remember!" Came from the girl's side. "Superman Returns!" Came from the guy's side. "..." Was the answer they all agreed on. "Uhh..How Bout We Watch Fast And The Furious:Tokyo Drift?" Comes an answer from Karin. "Sweet! Something in Tokyo, plus, hot babes!" Drools Winner-kun, who soon received a smack from Maki. "Shuddup Winner-san. I'll eat you with my popcorn if you don't!" Threatened Maki. Karin sweatdroped, and Kenta fell over. "Uhh, let's go buy the tickets and food first, guys." Answers Kenta, recovering from his sudden fall. "Okay!" Says a now happy-go-lucky Karin. They raced over the the booth, and bought four adult seats, ordered a large amount of popcorn, candy bars, and soda. In Winner-kun's case, twizzlers, chocolate bars, and a couple of other snacks. "Jeez, guys do you plan on having dinner at all?" Laughs Maki and Karin. "No, not really," Was the boy's muffled replies.

"Oooh, Kenta look at the sexy chick in the pimped out ride." Winner-kun exclaims quietly so Maki wouldn't hear. "Uhh...maybe you shouldn't have gone on a date if you were gonna look at Asain girls in a thug's cars." Kenta replied, sweat dropping. A surprising scene some on, making some of the crowd scream, including Karin and Maki. Karin grabs Kenta's arm and hides in his chest. "ACK! Scary scene, scary scene!" Screams Karin. "EEEEEE! Help help!" Maki yells. "Dude, why are those geezers in the front row laughing? Plus, won't they get arthritis in their neck from looking at the screen like that?" Ponders Winner.

"I dunno, maybe they're retarded for some reason? And maybe they had a brain transplant with an ox?" Came Kenta's stupid reply. Winner tried to stifle his laughter, but it burst out of his mouth, so did his last twizzler. "NOOOOOO! MY TWIZZLER!" Yells Winner, who started searching the ground. Five minutes later, he gave up and started to eat everyone else's snacks. "Hey, bastard I motherfuckin' paid for those god damn jelly beans!" Growled Karin. A couple of people glanced their way, but soon was distracted by the movie. "Wahh...you're so mean!" Cries Winner. (h123: See the resemblence of Momiji and Kyo from Fruits Baskets?)"Dude, won't you fucking shut up?" Whispers an angry midget from the row in front of them. "You midget better shut up." Winner shot back. "Oh yeah, blondie? Wanna start?" Came the midget's request. "Yeah, you dirty bastard, bring it on!" Stands of Winner. The midget and Winner soon took it outside, where the midget was dead,and Winner had blamed it on a big buff guy. "Hehe. I'm so smart. And sexy." Winner added as a after thought. Everyone fell over, and the movie ended. Maki brought up another thing to do. "Hey, let's go Christmas shopping, it's two days away and I haven't started!" "Sure, okay." Came the other three's reply.

Kenta's Thoughts

Thank god I got a big, humongo, gigantic (We Get The Point!) raise! I got enough for some decent presents, and that pretty necklace for Karin. Sigh I hope she'll like it.

Karin's Thoughts

Phew! I worked hard enough to earn money for Kenta's present, and some other good presents. I hope that watch will be enough. Plus, something kawaii for Anju, Mama, Papa, Ren, and Grandmum.

Maki's Thoughts

Yay! Enough money to buy some more knitting supplies for knitting out some sweaters! Plus, money to get everyone a present! Yippee! Dances

Winner's Thoughts

Dude. My twizzler fell to the ground! Sob

A/N: Mhuahahaha! Cliffy! I wonder why I made Winner so much like me...hm...the mind of an authoress.


	2. Ready, set, shop!

Christmas Love

I don't own Karin! I wish I did though. The second chapter is up, after some motivation and boredom. I hope I don't get distracted by the T.V. while I'm writing! Wish me luck. R&R! A/N: This is after the Maaka clan sucked Winner's grandfather's blood! Sorry if I ruined the anime/book for you! I own Sakura though!

* * *

Karin was strolling down the street towards, Nakinakohagi Mall, when suddenly passing by Kenta's home. Karin peered over, to see that Kenta was locking the door, almost going down the same direction as Karin until he caught her eye. "Good Morning, Karin!" Kenta said happily, since it was Christmas Eve. "Hello Kenta! Want to go Christmas shopping with me at the Nanakohagi Mall? Should we get Winner and Maki?" Questioned Karin. "Sure, of course!" Kenta said, excited they would be able to buy gifts. As Karin dialed Maki's number, she could hear a distant sound...a ringtone. Not just any ringtone, Maki's ringtone. Karin ended the call, and looked around for Maki. "Hey! Karin! Over here!" Winner exclaimed. "Hey you guys! Let's go to the Nakinakohagi Mall and shop for stuff today!" Kenta yelled. The couple agreed, and set off for the cold hike towards the mall. As they shuddered and fought against the cold, they decided to distract themselves of the cold and talk about the gifts they were getting for thier familes. Also, they agreed not to tell one another what to get each other.

"Hmm, I'm getting a evening gown for Mama, a jewelery set for Anju, and a suit for Papa!" Karin squealed, pleased with her choices. "That's so nice! I'm getting a fishing rod and bait for Grandfather." Winner sighed. He wasn't too good with gifts, either was Maki. That's why they stalked. "Sweet! I'm going to get a gift card to a spa for my Mom. She needs to unwind for the holidays." Kenta said. "Well, I guess I'll get Mom a necklace, and Dad a suit." Maki grumbled. She sucked alot at finding gifts. It was a family tradition...to suck at getting gifts. As the girls trembled, the guys wrapped thier arms around thier own girl, shielding them from the light snow falling from the light gray sky. As they walked through the door, Maki challenged the guys to a speed shop off. The catch was, that you had to get good gifts, but be at the Lolitago Coffee Shop in three hours. "Alright! We'll show you guys are faster than girls!" Winner said, with a determined look in his eyes. "Oh, and how is that?" Maki teased. "Because girls get weighed down by tons of bags and boobs." Kenta answered."Well guys have cucumbers in thier pants, doesn't it bother you guys?" Karin said sheepishly. The guys sweat dropped, and ran off .

"Hey, Karin! Look at that set of jewelery! That might be good for Anju!" Maki whispered to Karin, pointing at the sapphire blue necklace, pearl earrings, and a topaz bracelet. "Cool! Wow, the price is good too for something as expensive looking like this!" Karin exclaimed, motioning to the seven hundred thirty eight Yen sign. "Oh, that's a pretty necklace for your Mom!" Karin cried, pointing at the beautiful sea blue pendant necklace. "Okay, let's get that!"Maki said, happy to have a friend with good fashion sense. As they bought the items, Karin was staring at the cashier. "Um, Sakura?" Karin asked. "Karin? Is that you?" The girl screamed happily. The two embraced, leaving Maki incredibly confused. "Maki! This is my long lost elementry school friend!" Karin said, tears of happiness rolling down her rosy cheeks."Hi Maki! I'm Sakura!" Sakura said. Maki did the same gesture, after all it's a nice way to get more friends with money. "Hi Sakura! It's nice to meet you. C'mon Karin! Race! Let's go, woman! C'mon you slow poke!" Maki said, after all, she was competitive.

"Hey, this looks sturdy enough!" Kenta said, pointing at the black fishing rod. "Yeah, it does, now, start looking for bait!" Winner answered, walking over to get the rod. Kenta searched through shelf to shelf to find a worm looking type of bait. _This looks alright. They're not real either, but they look realistic!_ Kenta thought. "Alright, pay for it and let's get to the spa! They have a jewlery shelf there too, so we can buy the girls something." Kenta called over to Winner. "Okay, hold on." Winner said, handing the cashier seventy yen.

* * *

It's short! I know! Don't kill me!

R&R,

hamtaro123312


	3. You naughty teenagers

Christmas Love

Don't own Karin! Wish I did! Still Christmas Eve, here. Sorry for the short chapter previously. Wanted to make a dramatic cliffy! Woo hoo! Two chapters in one day! Yayy! Bwahahaha! Please R&R! I'm pretty sick in the chapter.

hamtaro123312

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls stumbled into the clothes store. "To the suit section!" Karin said, looking as if the store was a battlefield. "Dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun!" Maki sang under her breath for some background music. They chose out two gray suits, white undershirts, red ties, and black pants. They raced over to the Women's section to find a huge rack of dresses. They went through dress after dress, some dresses pretty looking, but not enough to fill Karin's Mom's boobs, and some enough, but ugly. Maki gasped as she came across a pearly dress, almost white but silk, that was perfect. Karin gaped at the dress. "This is it!" Karin squealed. They went over to the cashier and paid for it.

As thirty minutes are left, the guys were in the spa, as Winner searched through necklaces and matching bracelets, as Kenta paid for a spa gift card and a ruby heart pendant necklace. _God dammit, where is a emerald necklace and a sea green bracelet when you need it?_ Winner though, as his hand stumbled across a diamond shaped pendant necklace on a chain, attached to a small square cut bracelet the color he wanted. "GOD DAMMIT, FUCKING YES!" Shouted Winner, dancing around the spa. He paid for it and set out to Kenta on a bench outside of the store. A flower shoppe caught his eye, and went off to buy two bouquet of roses, and two fake roses. He handed one bouquet to Kenta, and whispered something in his ear. A grin spread across Kenta's face.

The girls went over to a small restaurant, and asked for reservations. Soon after, they ordered the food, for the next day, and raced to the coffee shop, to see the guys were racing there as well. The girls tried to run faster, and so did the boys. as the four approached the coffee shop at the same time, Maki said "Nice game. Tie!" "Aw, dammit I thought we were better. Let's get a god damn coffee ice cream before I fall asleep on the ground." Kenta said sleepily. "...How are you sleepy after all that running!" Karin said, shocked. "I don't know about him, but I think it's because we're tired." Winner said, setting the bags beside a table and dragging Kenta into a booth for four people. He pickpocketed the sleeping Kenta, and produced a wallet half it's size it was this morning. "Ooh la la! A credit card! Gonna get five ice creams, in that case!" Winner said gleefully. He danced over to the cashier, and asked for five caramel coffee ice cream cones. Karin settled down the in small booth couch with Kenta, who was in dreamland thinking about...naughty things he would do. Like for example, steal Winner's money. Burn his house down. Scare little kids with his eyes. And flip the finger at old geezers. Being a nice person 40 of the time, he didn't think of anything...**_that_** naughty. Maki helped Winner bring the cones over, and sat in the seat across from Karin. "Mm, nothing like a nice pick me up." Maki said, relieved of something to eat, since no one has had lunch. Winner had soon drifted off to sleep, and starting think of things that are..._inappropiate for **children** to **think** about._ Such as, flipping the finger at random tough guys in motorcycles, seducing Maki into bed...for a sleepover of scary movies and popcorn, buying porno, and stealing candy from little kids. _Oh hehehe, that's gonna be so much fun._ Winner thought.

I'm sorry! I'll hit myself over the head for you guys! Another short chapter, but a good cliffy! I need to make my chapters short because I always make them too long..I'll make it funnier, I'm just so distracted right now! Fav song on radio, and "My Wife And Kids" on T.V.! Oh no, how am I going to survive? Sheesh, I suck at writing at points, especially when I have to do other stuff.

R&R,

hamtaro123312


	4. Crazed Idiots and sane girls

Christmas Love

Yes, I JUST realized it's not Christmas...TOO BAD! Hahaha...For the first time in my short writing past time, I have no inspirations! Oops. I just realized you actually can put hypens in stories...I didn't know that. Don't own Karin or Light Sabers! Or Star wars! I own Erik, and the physco man, sadly. T.T Or Lord of the Rings...don't own them.

Erik: Bitch

h123:Homo...

Kenta: Hehehe.

R&R, hamtaro123312

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duuuuuddee. Wake up! Wake up! I'm naked!" Maki said, yelling into Winner's ear. "Woah! Really?" Winner said, startled and awoken. Karin sweatdropped, and laughed. "Mm..huh...?" Kenta said, waking up to the beautiful smell of...melted ice cream. "WHO STOLE MY CREDIT CARD! WHO STOLE IT? WHY IS MY ICE CREAM MELTED? HUH? HUH!" Kenta screamed. "...You're acting like a little kid." Maki said, giving Kenta a death glare. " Oh...well where is it?" Kenta said, embarrased. "I don't know." Maki and Karin said at the same time. "I duuuunnnnooooooooo." Winner repeated. "Bastard! Liar! Idiot! Gimme!" Kenta said, wresting in the small shop with Winner.

"Diiiiieeeeeee! Pchew, pshew!" Winner said, holding an imaginary light saber in his hands. "Pcheewww! Fesheewww! Bchewwww!" Kenta said, leaping to his feet and holding a light saber in his hands. "Haha! Mine is YELLOW! YELLOW!111!eleven!oneone!" Winner said triumphly. "Eww...don't pee on your light saber, you idiot! Well mine's is...uh...PINK! YEAH PINK! WOO!" Kenta said, thinking of something to say next. "Wow, you guys are Star Wars fans too? Cool! Wanna switch screennames?" Said a squeaky voice from the background. Kenta and Winner turned around, to see a really hot girl with a big chest and an hourglass figure.

The girl walked away, and behind her was a red-headed boy. He was very short, wore thick glasses, and had his pants pulled up to his chest. "My name is Erik! My screenname is Erikdacoolest." (h123:made up) "Uuhhh, we're not Star Wars fans, we're just...people with lives." Winner replied, brushing his hair out of his sweat sodden faces. "Oh..(sniffles, and wifes boogers on sleeve) I guess you guys don't wanna hang out...(teary eyed)?" Erik said, tears appearing on the brim of his eyes. "No, not really." Kenta said, smirking. "Aaw Kenta, how can you be so cold to the widdle nerdy boy?" Winner said, mocking Erik. "Yaaaahh!" Cried Erik beating Winner to a pulp. "Ow! Ow! Owww! Get off!" Winner said, trying fend off the midget. "No! You killed my dad!" Erik said, anger in his words. "Ohh, that midget...wow." Kenta said, biting his lip.

"Grr! I'm gonna kill you!" Erik said, pounding Kenta's nose. "Wooah, that is freaky." Maki said, gaping.

"Yeah. Hahahaha...That's wierd." Karin said. "Who knew Winner killed Erik Da Nerd's Dad?" Kenta said, wiping blood on a napkin. He glanced around, and saw that no one noticed except for them. _What the fuck..._ Kenta thought, sweatdropping as Winner started beating the little kid.

"Hey! Break it up, ladies! Break it up!" The mall cop said, running over to Winner and Erik. "(Sniffle) They killed my Dad!" Erik said, ratting on them. "No we didn't!" Winner said, glaring. "Yeah, you did! That person in the corner is my Dad!" Erik said accusingly.

"Huh? What guy?" Karin said, looking at the corner Erik pointed at. "Weejou wakka fwalou!" Said the man in the corner. He looked really handsome...yeah right. He looked incredibly ugly, like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. His hair was "thinning" and he was dressed in clothes just like Erik. He looked incredibly physco, like he had too much caffine and went wild.

"...Oh my god! Dad, you're not dead!" Erik said, trying to embrace the man. The man pushed him away. "We didn't kill that guy, you idiot!" Winner said, a vien throbbing. "...What the fuck? This isn't my Dad." Erik said, sweatdropping and laughing nervously. The mall cop, being a nice guy, shot Erik and the physco man. "Sweet! You're the coolest cop ever!" Kenta said, with shining stars in his eyes. "Err, let's not tell anyone about this." The mall cop said, running away.

"Where'd Maki and Karin go!" Winner said, looking at the booth. He saw that there was a pink note in Maki's sloppy writing.

"Went to go buy some stuff. Christmas party at my house tomorrow. 12:30. See you then! Lovelies, Maki the Hottie (h123: Ooh,that rhymed.) and Karin the sane person."

"Oh. Okay...LET'S GO BUY WRAPPING PAPER, WINNER!" Kenta said, bored of the mall and fight. Little did they know, Maki and Karin was already there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PUAHAHAAAA! A cliffy!

R&R, hamtaro123312


	5. Confusion in the air

Christmas Love

A/N: Don't own Karin. I have been busy because school atarted three days ago, and I had to get ready for school, and help my mom out at her shop a week before going to school.

R&R, hamtaro123312

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki and Karin danced on the way to home. "Hahaha, we ditched them!" Karin said, laughing. "Yeah, I'll just call them now, I feel kind of bad for them," Maki said, realizing her guilt. "Yeah..." Karin agreed. Maki whipped out her pine green cell phone and dialed Winner's phone number.

(Ring ring) Winner stuck his blood covered hand in his pocket. He took out a sleek black cell phone and answered, "Hello?" "Hey Winner, just go home until tomorrow, then we'll just go to your house for the party. Sorry we ditched you to go home." Maki apoligized. "Yeah, okay. Uh-huh, whatever." Winner said. he hung up and explained the situation to Kenta. Kenta nodded, and started off home. Winner also started walking home.

Karin sighed happily. She was finally done wrapping all the gifts. "Finally! Time to plan tomorrow's special dinner for my family and the food for Winner's party!" Karin said gleefully. She took out her vampire cookbook for beginners. She sifted through thousand of blood recipes and healthy hunman food for a vampire. She wrote down the ones that sounded good, and started looking for party menus in a different book. Karin fell asleep that way, unaware Anju stepped into her room five minutes she had fell asleep. "Good night, Onee-chan. Merry Christmas." Anju said, with a slight smile on her delicate face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for a short chapter...I'm very tired, I think I only got like...less than twenty hours of sleep in the past three days. Three on Monday, six on Tuesday, and a couple of hours last night.

R&R, hamtaro123312


	6. My bad, yo

Christmas Love

A/n: I'm sorry! I haven't updated for a bit of time! I've been busy wwith school...and I'm teaching my sister stuff, so yeah. I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Karin! I will...soon. (Evil cackle) Ahem...(Clears throat.) (Truimph look) On with zee story!

* * *

Winner ran a hand through his sweat dreched hair. He sighed. "Today is Christmas..." He said, shaking, from being nervous, not cold. _Today is the day I get to meet Maki-chan's family..._ He thought. He had been racing around his "normal sized-house" getting everything ready, and making sure everything looked nice. "Winner! Hey, Winner! Come over here with your Grandpa and open presents! You've been running around like a crazed dumbass all morning!" His Grandpa yelled, from the family room. "Okay!" Winner said, not noticing he was called a dumbass. "Grandpa, maybe we should wait for everyone to arrive and we can all open presents." Winner said, looking at his Grandfather. He has stars in his eyes, a look Winner hasn't seen since...yesterday.

Meanwhile, at the Maaka residence...

"Anju! Anju, where are you?" Karin said, looking in her room. Christmas day was snowy and cloudy, so no sun showed to destroy the Maaka family. "KARIN!!! ZOMG WHAT DID YOU GET ME???" Rin said, dashing through the room (A/N:dashing through the snow...in a one horse open sleigh, HEY!) (A/N:Zomg I have no idea, but I think it's an exaggerated oh my god...with a Z.) "...Karin, Merry Christmas." Anju said, appearing right behind Karin. "DAMN WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT OH MY GOD A GHOST!!! (Squee)"Karin said, jumping from being surprised. "Oh! Anju...I'm sorry. I thought you were a stalker-ghost-scary person. Here's your present!" Karin said, handing a black and white wrapped box. "Oh...thank you, Onee-san. Here is yours." Anju said, gently placing a gift in her hands. Anju carefully unwrapped the present. which reavealed a a jewelery set. "(Gasp, and runs off to her Mama.) MAMA! MAMA! Look what Onee-sama gave me!" Anju said, as a squeal erupted from her throat. Rin, throwing a dirty look at Karin, saw the surprise present she gave her. "WHAT IS THIS???" He shouted, throwing the box at her. Karin caught the familiar box and said, "Oh...these are socks..." "...Socks. You gave me socks." Rin said, grumbling. "Yea, your feet always stink, and you never wear any, so you can wear those!" Karin said, an evil glint in her eyes. (A/N: Like authoress, like character that I do not own.) Karin's Mama and Papa just stared at their presents, tears forming at their eyes.

"Mom! Merry Christmas!" Kenta said, shaking his Mom up. "Hm..." She said, kicking Kenta in the nuts in self-defense. "AGH!" Kenta said, falling to the ground, and on top of his mom. "...Kenta?" His mom said, cocking her head to the side. "Merry...Christmas." He said, the pain between his legs stopping. "HE handed her a small wrapped gift. "PREZZIE ZOMG!" (A/N: Don't ask.) "...O...k.."Kenta said, scooching a little bit away from his mom. She tore it up and she started cry. "OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!! LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME!!!"She yelled. _...Mom has her early adredaline,_ Kenta thought, sweatdropping. "HERE'S YOURS!" She said, shoving a package into his hands. "..?" Was all Kenta could say. He opened the box and saw a scruffy dog. "Aaw..." Kent said, scratching the dog. _...How am I going to pay for this..? Oh yeah...I can mooch it off of Winner...He won't notice...Probably...yeah..._ Kenta though, blanking out for a second. "The party..." Kenta mumbled.

Maki's residence was utter chaos. There was her parents, who were crying of joy, and and Maki trying to calm them down. "Oh my, Maki-honey! You spent this much on me???" Her mom said, holding up her present. _That was like...15 dollars._ Maki though, but decided to keep quiet. Her dad was crying and cursing loudly. "OH MAH FUCKIN' GAWD! OH EM GEE! OH MAH GAWD, MAKI-HONEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A CHEAP BITCH TOO!" He said, crying. A vein throbbed in Maki's head.

As Winner check the kitchen was stocked with food, he walked back to the family room. The room was a mess. A torn present box was in a corner, and wrapping paper littlered the place. "..." Was all Winner could say before he went nuts.

* * *

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to type so little, I need to practice for my violin audition, my volleyball tryouts, and still be on top of my schedule! I'm sorry! (cries) 


	7. Rawr!

Christmas Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Karin...yet.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Stupid school...I've actually had time to write the end of this story, but I just get too bored, and end up IMing my partner-in-crime, Whytelilac. This is the last chapter...and I'm going to write a different story soon. I have a terrible cold and cough right now, thanks to the stupid bus not picking me up...I had to walk 15 minutes to school in the cold. I'm terribly sick.

---------------------------

Winner ran frantically around the room. "GRANDPA? GRANDPA!!! WHAT'D YOU DO, GOD DAMMIT!" Winner screamed, discovering his Grandfather was on the ground. "ARE YOU OKAY? OH MY GOD!" Winner said, continuing to scream. _This is lovely! Today is Christmas, my grandfather is on the ground, and I ran out of my plastic tasting candy. Damned candy companies..._Thought Winner, as he tried to see what was wrong with his grandfather. "BOO!" Yelled Winner's Grandfather. (A/N:I'm currently watching Misery, the horror movie. I'm distracted, and scared.) "...?" Winner said, before he screamed. "God you're slow. Go get the door." Winner's granfather said, and sighed. "...FINE!" Winner said, before pulling a twizzler out of his boxers. "Hey, I found a twizzler!"Winner exclaimed. "Thank you," Is what his grandfather said, before snatching it away and beginning to chew on it. Winner walked over to the door, and opening it.

"YOOOOO!" Maki said, giving Winner the peace sign. "Merry Christmas, yo." Maki said, shoving a small gift into his warm arms. "Oh hey, where's your family..?" Winner said, looking over her shoulder. Behind her should, Winner could see two adults. "Oh hello, won't you come in?"Winner said, politely. "AYO, WINNER!" Kenta said, bursting through the already open door. "HEY!" Karin said, also popping through. A small crowd of people were formed around the door, while Winner could only invite them in and introduce himself. He led them all into the now-clean room where his grandfather was, busily putting up a fallen ornament. "Hello!" Winner's grandfather said, introducing himself. He brought them to the dining room, where a elaborate table was set up. A strange centerpeice was placed. (A/N: STILL WATCHING MISERY! THE GUY JUST KILLED THE WOMAN! I'M SCARED NOW. IT'S 11PM!)

"What is THAT?!" Ren said, pointing and laughing at the clay figure. "I made it..."Mumbled Winner. "Hahaha! That looks like a retarded ghost humping a pumpkin!" Anju said, tears pouring out of her eyes from laughing so hard. Everyone took their seats and stayed quiet, except for muffled giggling from Maki and Karin. "IT'S A JASON GHOST SITTING ON A PUMPKIN!"Winner yelled, finally getting the giggling to stop. Small talk occured time form time, but not much of it lasted for more than 5 minutes.

After dinner, everyone gathered around the huge tree, and started the holiday partying.


End file.
